All Grown Up: Alternate Ending
by SatinKisses
Summary: By request, an alternate ending to All Grown Up. What would have happened if Naima decided to choose Sesshoumaru instead of Naraku? Hmmm...


** A/N:** Wass good y'all? I hope you all have been doing great. I know that I have. School is a bicth, but it's all good, lol.

So here is the alternate ending to _All Grown Up_ that I promised one of my readers that I would do since she was a Sesshoumaru supporter in my story. I hope it will make you (and the rest of the Sess fan girls) happy. :)

* * *

The Brooklyn sky was really overcast that morning in early June. Many gray clouds filled the sky. Any sign of sunshine had long disappeared. It was ironic for the weather seemed to mimic the way I felt inside at the moment. I felt so much darkness and gloom. One would think that I would be happy because today was the day that I would start a brand new, fresh relationship with the man I was in love with. But in order to get to that destination...I had to let go of the other one...and I felt so much guilt and despair knowing that I was going to break the heart of such a good and wonderful man.

"Are you sure that you're ready to do this?" Li asked as she sat on my bed, holding a two month old Lelia in her lap. I nodded my head as I began to put on my clothes.

"...Well...I don't have a choice. I promised them that I would have my decision and I intend on keeping it. But I can't deny that I'm feeling the shakes."

"So are you going to tell me who you chose?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I'm keeping this to myself for right now. I don't want to hear yours, Tarei's, or anyone else's opinions anymore. I'm one hundred percent confident in my choice and I'm not looking back."

"Well, what about the one that you don't choose? How are you going to break it to him?" I sighed deeply and shrugged my shoulders. Once again, guilt hit me full force.

"...I honestly don't know. This is the hardest thing ever Li. I've never had to do anything like this before and I hope I never will again. Maybe if I keep telling myself that he'll find a woman to love him, it will help, because there are many women who would dream about having a man like him. I...I just hate...I hate to see people gloomy. I mean if its me, then its cool...but to see someone else sad, and know that I'm the one behind it...its tough." I then chuckled awkwardly. "I'm probably going to have bad karma for the rest of my life."

"Aww no mami. Don't be so hard on yourself. Things like these are hard to deal with. I mean, there were some things that you did do wrong...but that's the only way you can learn. The one you don't choose will find a woman. I know he will because whether its Naraku or Sesshoumaru, both are very good men." I smirked at my elder sister.

"Whaaat? You actually _complimented_ Naraku? What happened to that mean Li that I know and love?" Li laughed and climbed off of my bed. She placed her daughter on her shoulder and patted her back.

"I guess it took this little girl right here to soften me up. Naraku isn't so bad, although you know who I prefer as a brother-in-law."

"Oh face it Li. Naraku whooped Sesshoumaru's ass in this one. Score one for the half demons. Woot woot!" I sighed and rolled my eyes as my baby sister entered the room.

"Watch your mouth," Li hissed at the panther half demon.

"Please guys. Don't start this today," I whined to my siblings. Tarei giggled.

"I'm just kidding pumpkin. Well...not really, but if you do pick Sesshoumaru...then I guess I can accept it. Just as long as he chills on that arrogance."

"Now we both know that Naraku's arrogance is off the charts too."

"Um helloooo? Can the middle child get out of the middle for once? I told y'all I didn't want to hear this today." Both of my sisters gave me an apologetic look.

"We're sorry," they simultaneously said. I sighed and smiled at them. I then stretched my arms out and pulled them in for a group hug.

"You two are going to send my to the psych ward one day...but I love you both so much. At least I know that you'll always have my back. Tarei and your bluntness and Li and your mean streak. Daddy always said that you two took after him, whereas I took after mama. I can really tell it."

"Cause we were his favorites. The middle child gets no love," Tarei said with a beaming smile. I rolled my eyes at her, shook my head and smiled.

"You're an idiot. I can't wait to see what kind of man you end up marrying," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oooh and think of what our nieces and nephews would be like," Li smirked. Both Li and I shuddered at the thought.

"Geez I love y'all too," Tarei sarcastically said. We both giggled at our little sister and all embraced in another hug.

"Alright you guys, I'm off. Wish me luck," I told them as I zipped up my motorcycle jacket. I then bent over a little so I would be face to face with Lelia. "I promise to bring you home a good uncle and I think you're going to like him very much," I softly said to her as I planted gentle kisses on her cheeks. Lelia initially gave me a look that said, "get-the-hell-out-my-face", but it eventually turned into a small smile. She's more and more like her mama everyday. I picked up my helmet off of the floor and walked over to the doorway.

"What time are you coming home Naima?" Li asked before I turned the knob. I smiled to myself as I slowly turned back to face her.

"Mmm...I don't think that I'll be home tonight."

* * *

The ride to the first man's home was a very long one. Not physically, but emotionally. I don't ever think that I dreaded coming here like I did right then. My heart pounded in my chest so hard that I could practically hear it. My stomach was twisted up into so many knots. I never ever thought that I would be the one to call it quits after all that we have been through. But I had no choice. Even though I loved him very much...he wasn't the one who I was _in love_ with. So how would he take it? The amount of emotion he's shown towards me has changed slightly, so I didn't know how he would react. I guess I would just have to see first hand.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked beside his friend's car. I felt another surge of bad feelings as I realized that this would probably be the final time that I would come here. Ever. For I knew that the friendship and the love that we built those years ago wouldn't ever be the same. He wouldn't be able to continue it with me knowing that I had chosen the other man over him. And with that thought, my eyes began to moisten with tears. It was finally the end of the road for my relationship with him and I knew that we wouldn't ever have a chance to get back together again. Maybe he'll hate me. Maybe he'll forgive me. I just don't know.

I shuffled nervously as I waited for the handsome man to come to the door. I had managed to stop my tears so I would at least maintain composure for his sake, but I knew that it was only a matter of moments before they would begin to fall like rain. After a few more moments of waiting, he finally came to the door. "Hello Naima," he said in a warm tone. I smiled weakly at him and sniffled.

"H-Hey," I replied. I didn't give him another chance to speak as I walked past him and inside of the home. "Are the boys around?"

"No. They're out right now. Its just you and I." I nodded my head as I sat down on the couch. He slowly walked over and sat down beside me. We both looked at each other silently for a few moments. Never had it been quite this much intensity between us before. I found myself becoming weaker by the moment as I stared into his beautifully colored eyes.

"I...I've made my decision," I quietly said. He nodded slightly, his full attention on me. I sighed and a few tears slipped out of my eyes.

"...Naraku……you know that…I love you so much. You are my boy. You are my best friend. You are my soldier and my Superman. We have…" I could hear my voice beginning to breakdown. "We have…been through…so much together and we used to be so deeply in love. But…I've grown…older now and I have changed………and……what I now define as being in love, has changed as well. I love you Naraku. I always will……but……Sesshoumaru is where my heart is leading me to go……and…can't deny what my heart truly wants. So……I am so…so so-sor-ry…but…I think that we should just let the past be the past." After telling him my decision I completely broke down. I buried my face in my hands and just cried. My body shook as I sobbed in front of my now permanent ex-boyfriend. My palms becoming slick with salty tears. Never, EVER had I felt so much guilt and sorrow right then...but...what could I do?

"I…I honestly can't believe it," Naraku softly whispered. I removed my hands from my eyes as I saw how he blankly stared in the space in front of him. "I…I lost you…beyond my control……and now…I can never get you back? I…I don't believe this."

"I'm sor-ry Nara-ku," I sobbed. My best friend turned to me and smiled weakly. A forced smile…to mask the pain that he now felt inside.

"Does Sesshoumaru…truly…truly make you happy Naima?" he softly asked me. I weakly nodded my head yes. "Well then…don't worry about me my dear. Just…just as long as you are happy…then…then I am alright. But…I will always love you. I will always be in love with you. Like they say, you can never get over your first. I know I sure as hell can't get over you. But please…please just allow me…to be your friend. Even though I now know that I can't marry you like I desire…at least…just please let me be apart of your life. I promise that I won't interfere with you and Sesshoumaru any more." He stared down at me with a soft smile and hurt eyes as he softly caressed my cheek. He then took his other hand and gently wiped my tears away. I sniffled as I gave him a very weak smile and nod.

"You will _always_ be my best friend…Naraku."

"And you will always be mine." I nodded again and allowed Naraku to give me one final, passionate kiss on the lips. A kiss that was drenched with sentiments of our past that we shared…and a future that would never be. My very final kiss…with Naraku.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I feel as if Kami-sama mocks me. I feel…robbed. I did all I could as a man. I let my heart fall for a woman when I vowed that I never would. I loved Naima. I am still in love with Naima. But…I know that I cannot compete with _him. _I never thought that I could…hate…someone as much as I do with him. He took my joy from me. My happiness, my love. I just know that Naima will choose him. Tsubaki's spell is the only reason why they split…and…I just cannot compete with that. I did everything I could for her because I love her just that much. I even tried my best to show her my deepest feelings and emotions, no matter how uncomfortable it made me feel. I did it all, just to see the smile on her gorgeous face. I did it all just so she wouldn't fall out of love with me. I did it so I could keep her. I love her. I miss her. But…he took her from me within the blinking of an eye. That is why I know that Kami-sama mocks me.

I felt the heavy weight of sorrow fall upon me as I stared out my bedroom window watching the steady rain fall to the earth. I was abhorred that I let this damned emotion consume me…but what else was I supposed to feel? Naima had made her decision. It was now late afternoon and if she was going to choose me then I would have been the first person she saw. Maybe it's for the best anyway. They say that cats and dogs don't mix. I should have known that she would choose Naraku from the start. That damned half breed is one that I shall hate forever…but…at least I know that he does love her and will take care of her. Although I know that I can do both better than he ever can.

I continued to stare blankly into the darkening sky when all of a sudden, the sound of a motorcycle engine knocked me out of my depressing thoughts. I sat up and saw that Naima's green bike had just pulled into the parking lot and was now parked beside my car. I quirked a brow as I watched her dismount the beautiful, lime green ride and begin to walk towards my apartment. I immediately left my room in order to meet her myself. The moment of truth had arrived…and I was still feeling butterflies.

* * *

**Naima's POV**

I didn't have to go far until I came face to face with the dog demon whom I loved so much. I found myself smiling as I looked at him. He was so beautiful to me right now. More beautiful that he has ever been, even though the rain had drenched both his hair and clothing as we let it fall on the both of us. I felt a twinge of guilt as I looked at him. I had put him through so much pain and hardship over the last month…and he stood right by my side, never once complaining. I want to make it up to him. I want to make him happy and to _never_ put him through that much pain again. I couldn't help but let tears of happiness slip out of my eyes. I never knew that one woman could love one man so much. But I did. I loved Sesshoumaru. I was _in _love with Sesshoumaru.

"My father was such a smart man. He obviously knew me better than I thought…for…the night before he died, he gave me a lesson about the difference of loving someone and being _in_ love with someone. He said that, '_When you love someone, you want to be with them. When you're in love, you need to be with them. When you love someone, you live for them. When you're in love with someone, you can't live without them.' _He also told me that if I ever got the two confused…I would mess up. And I almost did today. I was going to choose Naraku…but after remembering what my father had taught me…I realized that choosing him would be a mistake. Sesshoumaru…I love Naraku, but I'm in love with you. I want Naraku, but I need you. I live for Naraku, but I can't live without you. I was Naraku's girlfriend...but I want to be your wife." After confessing my love to my ex-boyfriend we both became really quiet. We stared at each other with such intensity until Sesshoumaru broke it by doing something very unexpected. He smiled. I have never seen him smile so big or so brightly. This was a very rare thing to say the least. He sighed deeply as if it was relieved and his smile actually grew. Then without warning, he grabbed me and slammed my soaked body against his. He held me in a bone crushing embrace that burned with such passion. And not passion that was tainted with lust, but it held genuine love. That hug proved that I had made the right decision.

"You just don't know…how happy you have made me. I was hoping that you would come back to me and I'm so happy that I've been given a second chance with you. I'm so in love with you Naima. You make me feel so happy and so loved. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to get you back because of Tsubaki and Naraku's interference. I was afraid that I would lose you for good. But I'm glad that I have you back now. You give me a reason to smile." I smiled as I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and buried my face in the crook.

"I am glad that you want me back. I love you so much Sesshoumaru and I choose you to spend the rest of my life with. You and only you." And that was all that needed to be said. There in the pouring rain in front of his home, Sesshoumaru and I joined lips in a passionate, smoldering, love filled kiss. My fingers became tangled in his wet hair as I kissed him with everything I had. Never before in my life had he kissed me with so much intensity and passion as he did right then. Never before had I gotten so much genuine emotion from him. I'm glad that I have Sesshoumaru. I'm glad that I met him. I'm glad that I'm in love with him.

When we finally pulled back for air, I saw that Sesshoumaru was still smiling as was I. He placed his hands on my cheeks and pulled me to him until our foreheads were pressed up against each other. "I'm so glad I didn't lose you," he said with a small chuckle. I chuckled too.

"Look who's talking."

"Well then…you are aware of what we have to do now right?" I pulled away from him in order to look him in the eyes. His normally stoic face now had a mischievous expression on it. I took it that he was thinking the exact same thing that I was. I giggled and nodded my head at him. Sesshoumaru smiled again at me as he reached down and took me by the hand, leading me up the stairs of his building and into his apartment. We spent the rest of that evening sharing our love for each other in a heated meeting of passion, love, and ecstasy.

I know that I will always feel somewhat guilty for the fact that I broke my best friends heart, but I would have felt just the same if it was Sesshoumaru's heart I had broken. I know that Naraku will find a woman who will love him just as much as he loves her. I hope that one day he will be as happy with her as I am with Sesshoumaru. He really deserves it.

As for Sesshoumaru and I…I know that we will make it. Our love was strong enough to survive all of the drama with Tsubaki and Naraku and I know that it will continue to get stronger. Yes, it was a long hard road to get where we are right now, but now I realize that you have to work to get love and have to work even harder to keep it. I smile as I look back on it because I have the man I love with me and NOTHING will tear me apart from him. And I now realize that all of the drama was worth it in the end.

* * *

**Naraku:** I hate you onna.

**Me:** Awww I love you too. Now give me a hug.

**Naraku:** No. I hate you and Sesshoumaru.

**Me:** sighs_ at the pouting demon_

**A/N:** See, the story could have gone either way :). But Naraku winning shall remain the official ending to the story, but I hope to make it up to you Sess fans in his sequel which will be out towards the end of March. The other unfinished stories will be updated tomorrow. See you all later :)


End file.
